evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of MYCUN
Adventures of MYCUN is an American computer-animated crossover television series spun off from the MYCUN franchise created by Geo G. and Taylor Grodin. The show was originally intended to first air on Fox in March 2008, but it was moved to July, and premiered on July 5, 2008. All of the cast from the films reprised their roles in the show. It is rated TV-PG-V while some episodes were rated TV-14. In March 2014, Fox cancelled Adventures of MYCUN after seven seasons, manly do to Geo wanting to continue production on Gabriel Garza 2. The series ended on May 18, 2014. All seasons were released on DVD and Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and are also available on iTunes, the Windows Store, Xbox Live Marketplace, PlayStation Network and Netflix. On May 11, 2014, Elijah Wood, who voices Gabriel Garza, stated that he was unaware of any plans for season eight. However, the following month, Geo G., the creator of the show, stated that the show would be revived in 2014, starting with "MYCUN Reunion", which aired on September 28, 2014. On January 5, 2016, Fox announced that Adventures of MYCUN would end after season 10. It ended on May 21, 2017 with the episode "One Final Straw...Or Is It?". Plot Like the MYCUN series, Adventures of MYCUN features the adventures of the MYCUNs — Gabriel Garza, Red Puckett, the Minions, Gru, Hiro Hamada, Norman Babcock, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Agatha Prenderghast, Bernard Bear, Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride, Jak, Daxter, Luca, and other apes (such as chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans), set in a fictional city, called MYCUN City. But their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from Koba, and his henchmen (including Dr. Drakken and Shego), so Gabriel must occasionally team up with the MYCUNs to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. Voice cast Main cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garcia Garza * Anne Hathaway (Season 1–5) and Selena Gomez (Season 6–present) as Red Puckett * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Pierre Coffin as the Minions / Additional Voices * Evan Sabara (Season 1–5) and Ryan Potter (Season 6–present) as Hiro Hamada * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast Introduced in Season 10 * Tom Holland as Mikko Salovaara * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza * Taran Killam as Nature Cat * Kate McKinnon as Squeeks * Bobby Moynihan as Hal * Kate Micucci as Daisy * Rob Corddry as Ninh Nguyen * Bryce Papenbrook as Nagito Komaeda * Chance S. as Jaybross and Kururin Supporting cast * Geo G. as Roge / Additional Voices * Tara Strong as Leno * Nicky Jones (Season 1–8) and Jacob Hopkins (Season 9–present) as Cole * Mathew Valencia (Season 1–5) and Jake T. Austin (Season 6–present) as Loy * Dave Wasson as the Lars * Max Charles as Carn Garcia Garza * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * C. Elbourn (Season 1–5) and Dakota Goyo (Season 6–present) as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda / Misuzu Makihara / Additional Voices * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear / Additional Voices * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Aaron Lohr as Jak / Additional Voices * Max Casella as Daxter * Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes / Additional Voices * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket / Additional Voices * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Scott Lang as Luca / Additional Voices * Lee Ross as Grey / Additional Voices * Richard King as Stone / Additional Voices * Debi Derryberry as Iken / Additional Voices * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo / Additional Voices * Lake Bell as AAAA * Tress MacNeille as Violet / Jacus / Jack B. Nimble / Additional Voices * Jim Cummings as Kozu / Santa Claus / LBB Santa Claus / Additional Voices * Hank Azaria as Structure / Additional Voices * Billy West as Adventurer / Additional Voices * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort * Helena Bonham Carter as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot Guest stars * Nicolas Cage as Marvin Garcia Garza * Emma Thompson as Celia Garcia Garza * Andy Samberg as Mark McQulity / Jonathan Loughran * Joey Speece as Himself * Carrie Underwood as Herself * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Jim Carrey as Chae Cook * Steve Zahn as Pono * Andy Dick as Boingo * Microsoft Sam as the Voice on the Computer * Idina Menzel as Hatsune Miku * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Richard Ridings as Buck * Restart as Themselves * Will Arnett as Pope * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kate Higgins as Tails * Chris Pine as Jack Frost * Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida * Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf * Cory Edwards as Twitchy / Additional Voices * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Selena Gomez as Mavis Dracula * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Additional Voices * Jack Angel * Taylor Grodin * Adam Katz * John Cygan * Bob Bergen * Mona Marshall * Rodger Bumpass * Jess Harnell * Danny Mann * Fred Tatasciore * Jan Rabson * Tara Strong * Brian Koch * John DiMaggio * Nolan North * Kevin Michael Richardson * Carlos Alazraqui * Ariel Winter * Pamela Hayden * Keith Ferguson * Tom Kenny * Phil LaMarr * Laraine Newman * Sherry Lynn * Maurice LaMarche * Michael Gough * Jim Ward * David Herman * Grey DeLisle * April Stewart * James Kevin Ward * Dee Bradley Baker * Dan Castellaneta * Nancy Cartwright * Danielle Judovits * Frank Welker Production In September 2005, Geo G. had plans of creating a television series based on MYCUN: The Movie. In June 2006, Geo announced that Fox had ordered a pilot for a MYCUN television series. According to Geo, the series will air after the release of the sequel. Nothing was confirmed on what the series would be about until March 2007. At first, in March 2007, it was announced that Nitrogen Studios Canada would handle the rest of the CG animation, pre-production, and post-production, in Vancouver. Since then, the Adventures of MYCUN premiere was delayed to fall 2008. It was most likely delayed to make room for the release of Legend of MYCUN on February 1, 2008. On July 5, 2008, Fox aired the first episode "Welcome Back" at 9:30 pm ET/PT. The Double DVD Pack edition of Legend of MYCUN ''released on July 31, 2008 included an unaired episode of the show called "Need for Joey Speece." Fox debut ''Adventures of MYCUN aired on Fox on July 5, 2008. From seasons 1 to 4, Nitrogen Studios worked on the animation for the show and since season 5, Arc Productions took over the animation until season 10. Starting with the episode "Every Ape Has Its Day", the animation is provided by Splash Entertainment and Blur Studio. Episodes : Main article: List of Adventures of MYCUN episodes Broadcast : Main article: Adventures of MYCUN/International broadcast Critical reception The show has received generally positive to mixed reviews. IGN commented that the show has decent humor, despite focusing too much on pop culture references, fantastic animation and mediocre action scenes. The New York Times''complimented the show's premise by describing the show as "''The Simpsons meets Super Smash Bros.". Awards and recognition Coming soon! Toys From 2008 to 2013, the show had a licensed toy-line by LEGO. The toy-line carried on from the first three movies. Video games * Adventures of MYCUN (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, OS X) — released, February 15, 2009 * Adventures of MYCUN 2: Koba's Demise (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows) — released, September 22, 2010 * Adventures of MYCUN 3: Team MYCUN (Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) — released, July 26, 2011 * Adventures of MYCUN: Communicator (Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Windows, Xbox 360) — released, November 9, 2011 * Adventures of MYCUN: What's the Switch? (PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Windows) — released, October 19, 2012 * Adventures of MYCUN: Global Gemini (PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita) — released, February 13, 2013 Trivia * Geo G. is credited as "Gabriel Garcia" in this show. * This is the first (and so far, the only) Geo G. show that wasn't produced by Glass Ball Productions. Credits : Main article: Adventures of MYCUN/Credits Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki